1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a foam rubber sheet with embosses on both sides thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Materials for clothes include cotton, hemp, flax, silk, etc. A neoprene sheet having a sealing effect is used to produce clothes with anti-cold, waterproof, and warm-keeping functions for diving, surfing, fishing, sporting, etc. The neoprene sheet can also be used to produce medically protective instruments such as waistbands, kneepads, etc.
FIG. 4 of the drawings illustrates a conventional foam rubber sheet having a substrate 50 made from foam rubber material and two cloth layers 60 bonded to both sides of the substrate 50, respectively. The substrate 50 is generally made from neoprene to provide required softness and tensile elasticity for producing clothes with anti-cold, waterproof, and warm-keeping functions. However, it was found that the wearer felt uncomfortable after a period of time due to the waterproof and airtight effects of the clothes. In addition, the surfaces of the clothes made from the foam rubber sheet cannot provide a three-dimensional appearance.
FIG. 5 illustrates a conventional foam rubber sheet 7 having a substrate 70 made from foam rubber material and two cloth layers 80 and 81 bonded to both sides of the substrate 70, respectively. An outer surface of one of the cloth layers, e.g., layer 81 is embossed to provide a three-dimensional pattern 82 for aesthetic purposes. However, the outer surface of the other cloth layer 80 that is in contact with the skin of the wearer is still planar. As a result, an uncomfortable feeling of the wearer resulting from impermeability of air still exists. Currently in the art, the foam rubber sheet 7 is punched by a die (not shown) with a specific pattern to form the pattern 82 on a side of the foam rubber sheet 7. Such a process has a limit in the area of the foam rubber sheet 7 to be punched in each punching process by the die. In addition, the foam rubber sheet 7 cannot be processed continuously and rapidly to have the desired emboss on a side thereof.
It is the primary object of the present invention to provide a foam rubber sheet with embosses on both sides thereof. The foam rubber sheet with embosses on both sides thereof can be produced continuously and quickly.
A foam rubber sheet in accordance with the present invention comprises a substrate made from rubber material and two cloth layers respectively bonded to two sides of the substrate. Each cloth layer has an outer surface comprising a plurality of recessed portions and a plurality of protruded portions.
The foam rubber sheet is made from a foam rubber sheet raw material having the substrate and two second cloth layers bonded to both sides of the substrate. A pair of embossing rolls is provided for drawing the foam rubber sheet raw material to pass through the embossing rolls. Each embossing roll includes an outer surface with a pattern, the pattern being configured to form the recessed portions and the protruded portions on each second layer cloth when the foam rubber sheet raw material is passing through the embossing rolls, thereby forming the foam rubber sheet with the cloth layers having the recessed portions and the protruded portions.
The foam rubber sheet raw material is heat-pressed by the embossing rolls when passing through the embossing rolls. Material of each second cloth layer is squeezed into the substrate when the foam rubber sheet raw material is passing through the embossing rolls, thereby forming the recessed portions on each cloth layer. Material of the substrate is forced to protrude outward and thus squeezes the material of the cloth layer to protrude outward when the material of each second cloth layer is squeezed into the substrate, thereby forming the protruded portions on each cloth layer of the foam rubber sheet.
Other objects, advantages, and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.